Surprise
by Leviathon
Summary: Reid has a bit of a surprise for Morgan. A oneshot for now maybe more later. (Reid/Morgan MxM)
1. Chapter 1

**Got kind of bored and had the idea running around for a bit. Not sure if I should finish or not tell me what you think so far. **

**I do not own any of the rights or characters of Criminal Minds(though I wish I owned a select few)**

**If you do not like this kind of content do not continue.**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He really couldn't, out of all the things they had done to and for each other over the years Reid never thought he would do something like this. Maybe he had finally lost it and gone completely insane or maybe he just loved him that much. Either way he just hoped it all worked out right or he would be royally embarrassed and die of shame. Even if he loved the man he would never be able to forget.

Moving things around in the room, putting them in there appropriate places still could not stop him from fiddling around getting more and more nervous as time went on rearranging items he had already arranged before. He had the bed made and turned down with dark red silk sheets, candles randomly placed around the room to give off a dull glow and the sweet scent of vanilla.

Earlier in the day, he had cleaned his entire apartment out of nervousness even knowing that the other person wouldn't care if it looked like a complete pigsty as long as they spent time together both were always happy. Knowing that bit of information still had not stopped Reid in his quest to make this evening perfect spending hours on the smallest of things. Because not only did he need it they both did after the case they had finished only a couple of days ago that still weighed on everyone's mind but it always did when it involved children. Thankfully, Reid had called him and told him to come over late in the day knowing he would do this to himself.

Finally deciding everything was going to be as good as he could make it he turned and went in the bathroom finally trying to get himself ready for the evening's events. Reid began his routine of washing his hair with the vanilla shampoo he loved to use and washing the rest of his body till it gleamed. Walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he brushed his teeth while letting his short boy band hair dry.

Done with that routine he walked out of the bathroom drying the rest of his body off and lightly running the towel through his hair, he began to get ready trying not to think of what he had planned. Pulling out his surprise for the night knowing he would be there at any moment. Shoving the shy awkward Doctor Reid away and getting on the bed.

Knocking on the door, he heard nothing coming from inside the apartment so he took out the key that was given to him so long ago and let himself in taking off his shoes and placing them in on the floor mat. Looking around he saw the place was immaculate in every way surfaces gleaming and well dusted everything looked in perfect place. When he thought about it, it was somewhat weird there were usually books piled everywhere, instead they were all neatly put on the shelf in no distinct order. Something must be off for the place to look this good, looking to see if Reid was in the kitchen and finding nothing even the coffee pot was put away.

Morgan heard a slight noise coming from down the hallway and headed in that direction. Opening the bedroom door slightly the sight that beheld him left Morgan speechless and in a complete daze as he opened the door the rest of the way before stepping in and closing the door quietly behind him.

Laid back on the bed propped up by his arms was Reid in all his naked glory. Long legs stretched out before him with his left leg slightly bent. The light from the candles playing across his pale skin casting shadows. His hair was mussed in a just had sex kind of way adorned with a leather headband with cat ears on it and a leather chocker around his neck with silver studs in it. The shyest of smiles broke out on Reids face as he watched Morgan look him over a blush crept up on Reids body spreading across it.

Reid bit the edge of his lips not sure what to do next, all his courage seemed to have left him the moment Morgan had sauntered into the room. Finally locking eyes with him all Reid could see was lust and love filled dark eyes watching his every move as he laid out on the bed. Morgans eyes drifted from Reids lips down his body again stopping here and there he just could not get enough of his pretty boy.

Slowly Morgan walked over to the bed stalking like the predator he was taking off his leather jacket in the process and throwing it on the chair in the corner. Sitting down on the edge of the bed near Reids waist he took his right hand and ran it up the length of Reids leg closest to him and past his thigh avoiding a particular area to his stomach. Feeling Reid tremble from his touch and make a slight keening sound that turned him on even more. He splayed his fingers on Reids stomach gently rubbing circles.

Looking up Morgan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Reids in a gentle and slow kiss building the heat between them as he deepened the kiss taking Reids lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it making Reid moan and twitch even more. Leaning back and looking down Morgan could see Reids cock standing full and proud waiting for what was to come next.

Looking back up Morgan took his hand and cupped Reids cheek lifting his face to look at him as he watched his blush grow darker. "Is this for me pretty boy?" he said lowly not taking his eyes from him.

"Yes all for you Derek" Reid whispered with a slight tremble as he nuzzled the hand lightly that held his face. Turning his head slightly as Morgan drew their faces together for another breath-taking kiss.

**For now this is a oneshot I have a second part of it written but I'm not sure if I want to post it or not. I know this is a giant gaping cliffhanger but oh well. Tell me what you think! Please R&R don't be scared to PM me either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second and final part of 'Surprise'. Hope you liked it! First time ever posting a sex scene, so kinda nervous I don't think it's that good but oh well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no rights or characters of Criminal Minds.**

**Thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Standing up from the bed, Morgan started unbuttoning his shirt giving Reid a view of his well-defined chest and abs the further down he unbuttoned. The light from the candles casting shadows in all the right places as he drew it over his shoulders and down his arms to drop to the floor.

Running his hand from his chest down to his stomach, he could hear Reid's breath hitch in his throat as he followed Morgan's hand on its journey. Reaching for his belt buckle, Morgan undid the clasp but left the belt on as he climbed back onto the bed to straddle Reid's hips. Rubbing their hips together making Reid release a breathy moan.

Pushing on Reid's chest making him fully lay down, Morgan leaned forward kissing him and moving their bodies closer. Running his hands up his sides and down again brought forth a litany of sounds from Reid as he continued to grind their hips together. Deepening the kiss more drawing Reid's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it while moving and bumping Reid's legs apart to lay between them gave Morgan better access for what he was doing.

Drawing a hand down, Morgan took hold of Reid's hard-on and began to slowly stroke it while still kissing him with a passion, swallowing all the sounds he made. Pulling away slightly from kissing Reid, Morgan looked at his face noticing the full on blush that had taken over. Hearing the keening sound from Reid at the loss of his lips brought a grin to Morgan's face and he put his lips back with Reid's, nibbling on them a bit.

Reid pulled back resting his head on the pillows below him looking at Morgan and whispered, "Please Derek I need it." Closing his eyes, a wave of pleasure washed over him from Morgan's hand still slowly stroking him. Morgan pulled his hand away smirking at the look that crossed Reid's face at the loss of contact and began kissing his way down Reid's body. Licking and sucking around his collarbone going down to his nipple and nipping at it making Reid suck in a quick breath and let out a deep moan.

Reid brought a hand up to Morgan's head, gently resting it there as the other made its way to his back, scratching lightly as Morgan worked on his chest moving between nipples.

Having finished sucking and nibbling on the two taut little peaks, he continued on his way down past Reid's slightly defined abs to his stomach swirling his tongue around his navel.

Reid pushed a little on the top of Morgan's head causing him to chuckle a little and look up. "What sweetheart?" He chuckled again at the pouty expression Reid gave him.

"You're going too slow. I'll be old by the time we get anywhere," Reid answered.

"Okay, okay. I'll pick up the pace but only a little." With that said, Morgan went back to what he was doing. Moving down the bed slightly, Morgan positioned himself over his prize. Looking back up to look at Reid's face seeing the dazed expression that was there looking back down, he reached one hand to the side of Reid's thigh and the other grabbed the length again stroking it lightly. Bringing his mouth to the tip, Morgan took a small lick of the tip making Reid squirm and push on his head again. Taking another lick, Morgan slowly took the head of Reid's shaft into his mouth sucking on it a bit while tugging up on it.

Reid was panting by now, turning his head from side to side, his hips twitching in Morgan's embrace thrusting them up slightly trying to get him to take more. Morgan decided to oblige Reid and went further down hollowing his cheeks as he went. While doing so, Morgan continued to grind his hips on the bed for the much needed friction.

Moving his head slowly up and down Reid's shaft he matched the motion with his hand wrapped around the base drawing elicit cries and moans from deep in Reid's throat. Morgan began to hum with every down stroke.

Reid, caught up in the pleasure, moved his hands from Morgan to grip the sheets near his head writhing around his moans growing louder as he arched his neck and chest off the bed. Stopping before Reid could cum, Morgan pulled off him. Still stroking, he looked up. "Does my little pretty kitty like it?" he growled in a lust-filled voice.

All that spilled from Reid was a litany of yes's between moans. Sitting up slightly, Morgan reached over to the nightstand drawer knowing exactly where the lube was. Sitting back on his haunches and setting the bottle next to him. Morgan took each of Reid's legs and bent them at the knee pushing them apart slightly.

Taking some pillows from beside Reid, he put them under Reid's hips elevating them for better access. Reid moved and held onto the back of his thighs lightly. Taking the bottle of lube in hand, he added some to his index finger. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger together to warm the liquid he guided his hand to Reid's puckered little hole. Circling his entrance with his thumb, Morgan gently prodded it with his thumb working the liquid around.

Taking his index finger, Morgan began to insert it slowly still working the lube around gently moving in and out. After a minute Reid leaned up at Morgan, "More please I need m-mor-more."

"Anything for my kitty," Morgan smirked, putting two fingers in working them around and scissoring to help stretch the passage. Feeling Reid clench around his fingers as he worked them out squirming even more, Morgan added another finger and a bit more lube.

Reid reached and took Morgan's hand looking him in the eyes. "Now Morgan, please now." Reid reached for Morgan's pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. Grabbing the waistband and pulling them down over his prominent bulge past his hips to Morgan's knees noticing that Morgan hadn't worn any underwear. Morgan climbed off the bed to take his pants off the rest of the way. Climbing back on and kneeling back between Reid's thighs, he was about to take the lube when Reid grabbed it from him and poured a generous amount into his palm and set the bottle on the nightstand.

Stroking Morgan and spreading the lube around, Morgan threw back his head with a moan having been waiting for this while he was taking care of Reid. Feeling a slight tug on his dick, Morgan looked back at Reid and smiled winking at him. "You ready babe? It's been awhile since we made love."

"Yes I'm ready. Just hurry." Without waiting any longer, Morgan pushed his shaft against Reid's entrance. Inch by inch he pushed in wanting Reid to be in as little pain as possible. He waited for Reid to adjust some before pushing in a little more till he was at the hilt. Throwing his head back, Reid let out a guttural moan, his head thrashing back and forth clinging to the sheets beside him for dear life biting his lip trying to keep the noises in. Finally filling Reid fully, Morgan leaned forward and kissed Reid as he began to slowly work his way in and out.

Leaning back up, Morgan grabbed onto Reid's waist thrusting a bit harder and faster changing his angle with each inward thrust. Reid moved and wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist for more leverage as he matched the pace that was set.

Morgan picked up the pace again keeping one hand on Reid's hips and moving the other onto the bed next to Reid's head thrusting at a downward angle hitting the right spot to make Reid clench his eyes, throw back his head, and give the most beautiful sound Morgan had ever heard. Knowing he had hit Reid's prostate he kept at that angle. Reid moved his hands from the sheets to grip Morgan's biceps digging his nails in making Morgan grunt with the mix of pleasure and pain.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist pulling him up to a sitting position on Morgan's thighs changing the position and making him able to hit Reid's prostate dead on. The noises Reid was making almost sounding like a kitten with how mumbled his words were with his face buried in Morgan's neck biting down a bit.

Pulling away from Morgan's neck, Reid looked at him. "I'm so cl-close ple-please I n-need to cum," he begged putting his arms around Morgan's neck to help lift himself hoping to gain more pleasure.

Morgan just grinned kissing Reid as he felt his own pleasure starting to coil in his stomach. After a few more hard thrusts, Morgan hit his peak and released deep into Reid holding him in place slightly moving his hips while riding out the rest of his orgasm. Still kissing Reid as he felt Reid hit his own peak from the feeling of Morgan's cum inside himself. Swallowing each other's moans of pleasure, Morgan laid them both down staying in Reid for a little longer knowing Reid loved the feeling anyway.

As they both laid there trying to regain their breath, Reid giggled. "Guess you like my surprise for you."

"I more than loved it pretty boy," he huffed out. "This isn't the last time we'll do this," he said with a deep chuckle.

Reid moved around a bit, snuggling into Morgan as he drifted off. Morgan tightened his hold on the one he loved knowing they would wake up later and get cleaned, but for now they were both content to lay in each others arms. Before he fully drifted off to sleep, Morgan nuzzled Reid's hair next to his ear whispering an 'I love you' and hearing the mumbled reply they both drifted off with smiles on their faces.

**I know kind of cheesy ending but sometimes I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff. R&R**

**Stay tuned for more stories or oneshots!**


End file.
